An Angel Watching Over
by exploringwords
Summary: They could have sworn it was an angel watching over them once the moment had happened. It was like cupid, but more of a snow angel. {Neverland}


"Oh come on Conner, it'll be fun!" Wendy shouts from the other side of the house as a bundle of snow completely seperated her and Conner. He, on the other hand, was standing still on his side, with arms crossed over his chest. Wendy gave him a little pout.

"You'll never know unless you tryyy." she said, leaving the word 'try' trailing. Normally, Conner would end up rolling his eyes at a person making him do a snow angel, but the reflex wasn't an option when it came to Wendy. He hesitated for a long time before walking over to where she was.

He stood on the spot for a while before speaking up. "Wendy, aren't snow angels for kids?" he said, tilting his head to her direction, giving an uneasy face. Once he had said that, her pout immediately turned into a frown, and her eyes had glared at him for that remark.

His shoulders jump in surprise and just as he's about to take back his comment, Wendy cuts him short. "You only live once! Conner, you're twenty-two and you haven't even done a single snow angel in your life. I find that kind of hard to believe." she says.

He lays his head down, thinking whether he should be telling her sooner or later. He's not twenty-two, he's six. And all his life has been spent on crime-fighting, it probably hardened his mind on the idea of snow angels. He shakes his head. "Fine." he grunts. "_Only_ because I've never done it." I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

He gently sits on the floor of snow, and boy is it wet, and slowly lies down. He hesitates again, and is just laying there making a fool of himself. Wendy raises her eyebrow at him and chuckles. "Well?"

Honestly, it's embarrassing enough he takes a deep breath as if he'd be ready to go sky-diving. Copying what he's seen on TV, he moves his legs and arms in formation and he's sure enough, he's made one.

Conner glances at her for a reaction, then stands up and shoves away the amount of snow on his back.

When he looks at her, she looks as if she's ready to explode. Wendy's hand is covering her mouth, her eyes are closed, her back is turned away from him, and he's shaking non-stop. Plus, his sensitive hearing can make out a misfit of giggles in the area.

"What?" she stops, turning to him, and pointing to where his snow angel was.

The layer of snow seemed like it had been dug at least 2 feet. She knew Conner was strong and a tiny bit heavy but seeing as the amount of snow had been buried under, she couldn't help but explode into laughter.

Soon enough, he was chuckling as well. "Oh so you think it's funny I'm that heavy?" He tackles her but stops her from falling. She takes away her hand from her mouth and tries to break free from his grip. "What? N-no!" Her voice is fumbling due to her ongoing laughter. "I-I'm not, Conner stop it!"

"Let's see you try, I'd love to see no snow buried due to your feather-weight." Yes, she was light, but she didn't let it get to her. He playfully shoves her into the snow, where she's still laughing. Although, he pushed her into a spot near a branch, causing Conner to trip while doing so.

"AAA!" they both scream at the same time. Next thing they both knew, they were lying on top of each other, both groaning a little from pain as they hit the ground. Wendy didn't seem to notice the heaviness of Conner at all. They layed there, seeing each other face to face.

Wendy had no idea what she was doing, she just knew she was crazy when she did it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close enough that they're lips were touching. They both shivered, feeling each others icy cold lips, their warm breaths making them feel all better.

Conner pulled back first, staring at her in awe. They finally did it, after months and years of hiding these feelings, they revealed themselves. He saw her eyes, sparkling.

He opened his mouth to speak but again, she put her finger to his lip and he understood it right away. This time, he pulled her in closer and they both left themselves spending the afternoon happily together, on a bank of snow. Snow angels are the best.

* * *

**a/n: i found this one crappy hahahaha apologizes **


End file.
